For Noobies
Here are some tips for those who's looking for easy and smooth start. Things to remember: * [[Combine and Evolve|'Combine and Evolve']] * [[Enhance|'Enhance']] * [[Research Lab|'Research Lab']] * [[Upgrades|'Upgrades']] * [[Gameplay|'Gameplay']] The speed of how far you can get to really depands on what event is ongoing currently. You will get lucky if you appear to start while "Save Your Swords" or "Get +30% More Gold For Adventures" events are running. Nevertheless You will get benefit of any event. Rule #1 - Don't sell anything at the beginning. Rule #2 - Be careful of what and how You are spending at the beginning. Rule #3 - Save Your time thinking about future. All You have to do is just run Adventures as fast as You can. Thats easy. After you finished up with the tutorial, You will likely to have couple 2*, couple 1* (including Giant one), couple skills. Now stop tapping :) What are You looking for? You need to reach several goals for the early to mid game which will take 1-2 days... # Upgrade Town Hall to lvl 10 # Buy Mana Rune lvl 10 # Get an A+ ranked Giant unit 3*+5 with the skill # Get another Same unit from 3. # Start researching Gold Hunter lvl 3. So lets look closer a bit... # Overall gold needed (if it is not an event "Town Hall Upgrade Discount" time) is 700+2500+6000+14000+28000+35000+50000+100000+150000 = 386200 (270340 while the Event). Thats pretty huge amount, right? But worry not... swords and tutorial stuff for the beginners would be enough to get around 500-600k in totall. While you will have to Enhance couple of your units for the progress, it should be more than enough, even without using benefits from the Event. # Lvl 10 Mana Rune would cost You another 97800 gold. Enhancing it to the max costs around ~18800. Still easy to get. But why? Cause we want our Giant 3*+5 unit run off asa game starts. # Eventually you will get a lot of 2* and 3* units... like few hours of playing at the beginning will net you around 2-3 3* and 10-16 2*. Now check out the Unit list to get an A or S unit for further upgrading. You need to focus only on one unit for now. If you get lucky, you will recieve one of the 3* Giant cards from 4-10 and 6-10 Adventure episodes Sword Ninja, a Spearman,an Orc, or Dual Swords (Bunny, Swordsman, Flying Goblin, or even a Speeder are ok). The thing is - to get a fast melee or close-range unit with some splash). If You recieved some crap out of Giant random card - don't be upset too much, You will combine it for testing Your luck again. Just focus on getting common 3* A+ ranked unit, You will make it Giant later on. # Why is it important to get 3*s? The reason is in Skill. Thats gonna be much more easier to find couple 3* Special Skill cards You need, than trying to get it for your 4*+ unit from different Skill Cards. # Just don't forget to make researches... thats gonna take damn much time! Your Target 1 and 2 - Lvl 5 Easy Start (11 days 12 hours in totall), Lvl 5 Max Mana (11 days) and around 5 days to open them. Next Goals will be: # Get Lvl 13 Mana Rune (to go off with 4* at start) # (Giant) A+ ranked unit 5*+5 with the skill # Upgrading inventory space, slot space. # Accumulate A+ ranked units with skills.